卡尔玛/游戏技巧
技能使用 * grants ability power corresponding to her percentage of missing health. This makes her deceptively powerful when baiting enemies, as your abilities will be much stronger than anticipated when near death. **If the enemy team has a , be aware if you are low in health, because can easily kill you with . * is an assault support, similar to or , and requires feed. She needs to stay near the front line to use her abilities and harvest gold, rather than holding back like or and allowing her laning partner to take all the minion kills and do most of the damage. *In order to play Karma effectively, you must know when to use a charge. **Using on should be mainly be used during large teamfights. Because it is an AoE heal, it is more effective on multiple targets than self-healing. **Using on can be used to help an ally escape enemies or cripple a fleeing enemy. ***A risky, but effective, strategy is to use on a champion that can rush into the enemy team and cause them to hit the tether (e.g. ). **Using on is useful when going 1v1 or shielding an ally surrounded by enemies. It is the most damaging of her abilities. Use it on minions if a teammate is not present to deny last hits and provide ranged damage. Do not neglect the shield portion of this ability, as this is not a reliable harrass method due to requiring two cooldowns to clear. * can act as a pusher by constantly healing herself, her allies and her minions by using in conjunction with . **When attacking a turret, placing on a siege minion will greatly increase the amount of attacks you can get in due to the reduced damage they take from turrets increasing the effectiveness of the shield. * Making the proper decision on which champion to in a team fight or chase can be difficult. ** When possible, it's normally a good idea to bond your initiator, unless he's not going to stay within the leash range for very long. In any case, is easier to cast on the portrait on the left. ** Aiming for a distant enemy makes it possible to catch multiple other enemies in beam, but will also make the bond easier to break with distance. Aiming for a nearby enemy should keep the bond intact and slow the pursuer most likely to catch you, but will likely not hit any other enemies. ** deals no damage to the bonded enemy, only enemies which intersect the beam. Consider this fact when under an enemy turret as it can be useful when pushing against their turret, since it doesn't draw aggro, and gives you time to run if the bonded enemy approaches you. ** Because of the damage component of beam, it can be used to farm minions or kill neutral monster camps when you are outside of battle. ** If your team has champions that can blink to the enemies like or . Ask them to wait for your before blink, since blinking with instantly deals damage to the targetted enemy champion and also slow them. Twice the effectiveness while is on. * long range and its -activated large AoE damage make it a great skill to max out first. Using it on yourself or an ally / minion (especially a melee ally or siege minion) can help absorb large amounts of damage and allow you to safely deal damage if used with a . ** In the chaos of a team battle, aiming a specific ally can be difficult, so it would be a good idea to cast on the portraits on the left * When fighting the to acquire , be sure to save your for so that you will be able to deal damage with two abilities rather than alone. You can also use on the small creeps next to in order to deal additional damage. * can perform a incredibly powerful escape combo for one of her allies , using a for and another one for and a final to absorb other incomming damage. ** However this combo will leave with no s and with her damage output killed. ** To instead chase an opponent switch the to your enemy (charged with ) , a with to damage and a a damage even further. Once again this will leave in an awkward if her opponent survives * always respawns with both of her charges, so using one with on an ally or spawning minion will help get you back to the action quickly. With some cooldown reduction, the time it takes to get there may be long enough to get your second back. * By pressing the hotkey twice, will queue up on your next two spells cast. * The cooldown on starts when you press the activate it, not when the enhanced spell is cast. Activate well in advance of an imminent fight to get your back a few seconds after the fight starts. * At present, is a relatively underplayed Champion, so it is not uncommon for both opponents and allies to be unaware of how her abilities work. Use this to your advantage. ** However, even if the enemy team has no idea how Karma works, you won't be as good without a good team that knows how Karma works and take advantage of what you can offer. Such as run over the enemies while to slow them down when chasing, or stick together so you can mantra heal your whole team. *Having defensive summoner spells and points in the Defense Mastery Tree is a good way to make the enemy underestimate your survival skills. 物品使用 * A is a great way to make use of most the bonus AP from without putting yourself at as much of a risk. * is a great item for not only because of how well she scales with AP, but also because it boosts her bonus AP gained from . * abilities can make her deceptively tanky. However since this tankiness comes from active abilities she is especially vulnerable while stunned or silenced, making OR , and good options when the other team has a lot of CC. Keep in mind that Tenacity doesn't stack. * While are very useful, Karma benefits greatly from Cooldown Reduction giving her more frequent use of . Are an early, cheap form of Cooldown Reduction which allows you to use abilities (and Mantra) much more frequently. *At late game, consider picking up other items that provide Cooldown Reduction ( , , for example) and selling for , since having 2 items with CDR and getting CDR from masteries can provide enough for Karma to be effective, allowing you the prized . * Building and will not only provide more durability for , but additional AP as well. ** Since Karma gains significant bonus AP from when she is at low health, the active effect of may preserve her just long enough to allow her to use her abilities again while they are most potent. * is a great item for Karma as it provides Cooldown Reduction, Mana Regen, AP, and Healing Reduction active on 20 second cooldown. Any Glass cannon build is more viable on due to the fact that it makes her shield very strong and her aoe heal very strong. This makes her amazing in team fights and surprisingly tanky and allows her to bait people with s + and much more succesfully. 官方推荐出装 Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies